midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Midnight, Texas, the NBC television series adaptation of Charlaine Harris' trilogy book series (Midnight Crossroad, Day Shift, and Night Shift). It is also the series premiere and the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis SERIES PREMIERE — THE TOWN OF MIDNIGHT, TEXAS IS A SAFE HAVEN FOR SUPERNATURALS AND SITS ON THE VEIL BETWEEN THE LIVING AND HELL — Manfred Bernardo, a powerful psychic on the run, decides to hide out in the small, sleepy town of Midnight, Texas. But when he's haunted by the ghost of a recently murdered Midnighter, Manfred discovers this sleepy community is a mysterious safe haven for outsiders with secrets - both supernatural and human - including Lemuel, an energy-leeching vampire; Olivia, a beautiful assassin; Fiji, a witch with a cranky cat; Creek, a spunky writer with big dreams; Bobo, a pawnshop owner with a hidden past; the Rev, who has an obsession for animals; and Joe, an angelic tattoo artist. In addition to the colorful residents, Manfred learns the town itself sits on a veil between the living and dead. He pledges to join the Midnighters in the fight to protect their home from suspicious cops and other outside forces.Midnight Texas - Episode 1.01 - Pilot - Promotional Photos & Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Sean Bridgers -as- Sheriff Livingston *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan Guest Starring *Joanne Camp -as- Xylda *Lora Martinez-Cunningham -as- Officer Tina Gomez *John-Paul Howard -as- Connor Lovell *Bob Jesser -as- Shawn Lovell *Bernardo Saracino -as- Chuy Strong *Kellee Stewart -as- Madonna Reed Co-Starring *Tait Fletcher -as- S.O.L Biker #1 *Shannon Lorance -as- Aubrey *Kat Sawyer -as- Rachel *Tommy Truex -as- S.O.L Biker #2 *Adam Venker -as- Harold *Jermaine Washington -as- Officer #1 Uncredited *Joe Smith -as- Mr. Snuggly (voice only) Production Crew *'Director:' **Niels Arden Oplev *'Writer:' **Monica Owusu-Breen *'Executive Producers:' **Monica Owusu-Breen **David Janollari **Niels Arden Oplev *'Consulting Producer:' **Charlaine Harris *'Co-Executive Producer:' **Bill Johnson *'Producers:' **Anne-Marie McGintee **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Lori Motyer **Tony Roman **Timothy A. Good *'Director of Photography:' **Eric Kress Trivia *Fiji mentions three infamous serial killers: Ted Bundy, Jeffrey Dahmer and Son of Sam. She explained that they started with killing animals before people and yet none of them were Wiccans, as Officer Gomez implied she could be behind Aubrey's murder for simply being a "witch". *The Pilot episode marked NBC's highest rated summer drama series premiere of 2017.'Midnight, Texas' Off To Solid Ratings *The scene "Fiji attempts to stop the cops" was featured on SpoilerTV's "Scene of the Week".SpoilerTV's Scene Of The Week - July 30, 2017 Multimedia |-|Promotional= Pilot 101-01-Creek.jpg Pilot 101-02-Bobo.jpg Pilot 101-03-Bobo-Manfred.jpg Pilot 101-04-Tina-Manfred.jpg Pilot 101-05-Fiji.jpg Pilot 101-06-Bobo-Fiji.jpg Pilot 101-07-Lemuel.jpg Pilot 101-08-Lemuel.jpg Pilot 101-09-Olivia.jpg Pilot 101-10-Fiji-Olivia.jpg Pilot 101-11-Creek-Manfred.jpg Pilot 101-12-Fiji-Madonna-Creek-Manfred-Olivia-Connor-Chuy.jpg Pilot 101-13-Joe~Chuy.jpg Pilot 101-14-Tina-Manfred-Sheriff.jpg Pilot 101-15-Olivia-Fiji-Madonna.jpg Pilot 101-16-Olivia.jpg Pilot 101-17-Lemuel-Fiji-Olivia~Manfred.jpg Pilot 101-18-Olivia.jpg Pilot 101-19-Rev-Emilio-Sheehan.jpg Pilot 101-20-Fiji.jpg Pilot 101-21-Manfred.jpg Pilot 101-22-Manfred-Rev-Emilio-Sheehan.jpg Pilot 101-23-Mr.Snuggly.jpg Pilot 101-24-Sheriff-Rev-Emilio-Sheehan.jpg Pilot 101-25-Rev-Emilio-Sheehan.jpg Pilot 101-26-Fiji.jpg Pilot 101-27-Fiji-Manfred-Joe-Chuy.jpg Pilot 101-28-Creek-Shawn-Connor-Lemuel-Madonna.jpg Pilot 101-29-Rev-Emilio-Sheehan.jpg Pilot 101-30-Creek-Lemuel~Manfred.jpg Pilot 101-31-Lemuel-Olivia.jpg Pilot 101-32-Fiji-Rev-Manfred.jpg Pilot 101-33-Creek-Manfred.jpg Pilot 101-34-Manfred.jpg Pilot 101-35-Lemuel.jpg Pilot 101-36-Bobo.jpg Pilot 101-37-Creek.jpg Pilot 101-38-Creek.jpg Pilot 101-39-Lemuel-Olivia-Rev-Emilio-Sheehan-Fiji.jpg Pilot 101-40-Fiji.jpg Midnight-Texas-First-Look-Photo-1.jpg Midnight-Texas-First-Look-Photo-2.jpg Midnight-Texas-First-Look-Photo-3.jpg MTX_Series_Premiere_Promo_Image_-_Chuy.png MTX_Series_Premiere_Promo_Image_-_Creek.png MTX_Series_Premiere_Promo_Image_-_Fiji.png MTX_Series_Premiere_Promo_Image_-_Joe.png MTX_Series_Premiere_Promo_Image_-_Lemuel.png MTX_Series_Premiere_Promo_Image_-_Manfred.png MTX_Series_Premiere_Promo_Image_-_Olivia.png MTX_Series_Premiere_Promo_Image_-_Rev_Sheehan.png MTX Series Premiere Promo Image - Joe 2.png MTX Series Premiere Promo Image - Mr. Snuggly.png |-|BTS Images= Joe Strong BTS.jpg Midnight, Texas truck.jpg Midnight Texas sign.jpg BTS Aaron French.jpg BTS Pilot memory Monica Owusu-Breen and Niels Arden Oplev during production shut down.jpg 1st day of production Jason Lewis.jpg Dylan Bruce new boots first day first scene.jpg Midnight, Texas Sarah Ramos and Francois Arnaud.jpg Midnight, Texas Kellee Stewart Madonna Reed.jpg BTS Francois Arnaud.jpg BTS Sean Bridgers.jpg Sean Bridgers and Lora Martinez-Cunningham Cast photo.png BTS Francois Arnaud in pawn shop.jpg BTS part 1 François Arnaud, Sean Bridgers and Lora Martinez-Cunningham.jpg BTS part 2 François Arnaud, Sean Bridgers and Lora Martinez-Cunningham.jpg BTS Arielle Kebbel, Parisa Fitz-Henley and Kellee Stewart Pilot On Set.jpg BTS Parisa Fitz-Henley and Kellee Stewart Pilot.jpg BTS Kellee Stewart %27Madonna%27 On Set.jpg BTS Parisa Fitz-Henley and Kellee Stewart On Set.jpg BTS Parisa Fitz-Henley and Kellee Stewart.jpg BTS Arielle Kebbel, Parisa Fitz-Henley, and Kellee Stewart.jpg BTS crew 12.jpg BTS crew 10.jpg BTS crew 11.jpg BTS crew 9.jpg BTS crew 8.jpg BTS crew 7.jpg BTS crew 6.jpg BTS crew 5.jpg BTS crew 4.jpg BTS crew 3.jpg BTS crew 2.jpg BTS François Arnaud and Charlaine Harris.jpg BTS Sarah and Charlaine Harris.jpg BTS Parisa and Charlaine Harris.jpg BTS Anne-Marie McGintee, Monica Owusu-Breen, Sarah Ramos, François Arnaud, Charlaine Harris, Arielle Kebbel, David Janollari, Peter Mensah and Parisa Fitz-Henley.jpg BTS Anne-Marie McGintee, Monica Owusu-Breen, Sarah Ramos, François Arnaud, Charlaine Harris, Arielle Kebbel, David Janollari, Peter Mensah and Parisa Fitz-Henley 2.jpg BTS Bernardo Saracino and Sean Bridgers.jpg BTS Parisa and Charlaine Harris 2.jpg 07-25-17 BTS Pilot Kellee Stewart Twitter.jpg 07-25-17 BTS Pilot John-Paul Howard, Sarah Ramos, Bob Jesser, Peter Mensah, Kellee Stewart, Arielle Kebbel, Parisa Fitz-Henley and Francois Arnaud, Bernardo Saracino Twitter.jpg BTS Pilot TommyTruex, Peter Mensah Twitter, Arielle Kebbel, Tait Fletcher, Monica Owusu-Breen and Dylan Bruce.jpg BTS Pilot Arielle Kebbel Olivia's disguise (1).jpg BTS Pilot Arielle Kebbel Olivia's disguise (2).jpg BTS Pilot Fiji's poison cookies.jpg BTS Pilot Shannon Lorance.jpg BTS 1x01 Parisa Fitz-Henley and Peter Mensah.jpg BTS 1x01 Parisa Fitz-Henley and Arielle Kebbel shootin the pilot.jpg BTS Parisa Fitz-Henley and Dylan Bruce (Fiji and Bobo) On Set for Pilot.jpg BTS 1x01 Parisa Fitz-Henley and stand-in.jpg BTS 1x01 Parisa Fitz-Henley 'hangin around'.jpg BTS 1x01 Parisa Fitz-Henley, Sean Bridgers, Lora Martinez-Cunningham.jpg BTS 1x01 Pilot Kellee Stewart, Parisa Fitz-Henley, Jason Lewis and Dylan Bruce.jpg |-|Screencaps= MTX 101-001-Manfred.png MTX 101-002-Rachel~Manfred.png MTX 101-003-Rachel.png MTX 101-004-Harold~Manfred.png MTX 101-005-Manfred~Harold.png MTX 101-006-Manfred-Harold~Rachel.png MTX 101-007-Manfred.png MTX 101-008-Manfred.png MTX 101-009-Manfred's Website.png MTX 101-010-Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 101-011-Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 101-012-Pet Cemetery Sign.png MTX 101-013-The Inquiring Mind.png MTX 101-014-Fiji.png MTX 101-015-Joe.png MTX 101-016-Midnight Pawn.png MTX 101-017-Manfred.png MTX 101-018-Olviia-Manfred.png MTX 101-019-Midnight Pawn~Manfred.png MTX 101-020-Manfred.png MTX 101-021-Manfred~Bobo.png MTX 101-022~Manfred-Bobo.png MTX 101-023-Fiji's Sand Tarts.png MTX 101-024-Manfred-Cookies.png MTX 101-025-Home Cookin'.png MTX 101-026-Home Cookin' Patrons.png MTX 101-027-Creek.png MTX 101-028-Manfred.png MTX 101-029-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 101-030-Manfred-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 101-031-Olivia.png MTX 101-032-Sons of Lucifer-Creek.png MTX 101-033-Manfred-Lemuel.png MTX 101-034-Lemuel.png MTX 101-035-Manfred.png MTX 101-036-Midnight Picnic.png MTX 101-037-Bobo~Chuy.png MTX 101-038-Fiji-Olivia.png MTX 101-039-Connor-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 101-040-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 101-041~Aubrey-Bobo-Joe.png MTX 101-042-Manfred~Tina.png MTX 101-043~Manfred-Tina.png MTX 101-044-Sherriff-Bobo.png MTX 101-045-Aubrey.png MTX 101-046-Manfred.png MTX 101-047-Aubrey.png MTX 101-048-Bobo.png MTX 101-049-Bobo-Aubrey.png MTX 101-050-Fiji.png MTX 101-051-Manfred.png MTX 101-052-Rev Sheehan.png MTX 101-053-Bobo.png MTX 101-054-Fiji.png MTX 101-055-Sherriff.png MTX 101-056-Peter-Aubrey.png MTX 101-057-Aubrey.png MTX 101-058-Manfred.png MTX 101-059-Ouija Board.png MTX 101-060-Manfred-Ghosts.png MTX 101-061-Evil Eye Hamsa.png MTX 101-062-Sherriff-Rev Sheehan.png MTX 101-063-Sherriff.png MTX 101-064-Rev Sheehan.png MTX 101-065-Fiji-Tina.png MTX 101-066-Fiji.png MTX 101-067~Chuy-Sherriff-Joe.png MTX 101-068-Chuy.png MTX 101-069-Joe-Patron.png MTX 101-070-Joe.png MTX 101-071-Manfred-Tina.png MTX 101-072~Tina-Manfred-Sherriff.png MTX 101-073-Tina-Manfred-Sherriff.png MTX 101-074-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 101-075-Manfred-Xylda.png MTX 101-076-Xylda.png MTX 101-077-Fiji~Olivia.png MTX 101-078-Olivia-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 101-079~Manfred-Lemuel-Olivia-Fiji.png MTX 101-080-Manfred.png MTX 101-081-Lemuel.png MTX 101-082-Fiji-Olivia.png MTX 101-083-Bobo.png MTX 101-084-Sons of Lucifer.png MTX 101-085~Bobo~Son of Lucifer-Lemuel.png MTX 101-086-Son of Lucifer-Lemuel.png MTX 101-087-Olivia.png MTX 101-088~Manfred-Gas N Go.png MTX 101-089-Manfred.png MTX 101-090-Creek.png MTX 101-091-Shawn.png MTX 101-092-Manfred.png MTX 101-093-Hightower.png MTX 101-094-Creek.png MTX 101-095-Manfred.png MTX 101-096-Joe-Angel.png MTX 101-097-Bobo.png MTX 101-098-Fiji.png MTX 101-099-Aubrey.png MTX 101-100-Aubrey's Hair.png MTX 101-101-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 101-102-Olivia.png MTX 101-103-Lemuel.png MTX 101-104-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 101-105-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 101-106~Manfred-Creek.png MTX 101-107-Bobo.png MTX 101-108-Fiji-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 101-109-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 101-110-Rev. Sheehan-Fiji.png MTX 101-111-Midnighters.png MTX 101-112-Manfred.png |-|Videos= Midnight, Texas (NBC) Season Premiere CLIP 2 Midnight, Texas (NBC) Season Premiere CLIP 2-0 Midnight, Texas (NBC) Season Premiere CLIP 3 Midnight, Texas (NBC) Season Premiere B-ROLL Midnight, Texas - A Request from the Other Side (Sneak Peek) Midnight, Texas - He's One of Us (Episode Highlight) Midnight, Texas (NBC) Peter Crosmen Interview Midnight, Texas (NBC) Behind The Scares FEATURETTE Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One